starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Girls' Day Out/Галерея
Скриншоты S2E16 Echo Creek Academy exterior.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick giving an algebra lesson.png S2E16 Students in Miss Skullnick's class.png S2E16 Star Butterfly lying bored in her chair.png S2E16 Star Butterfly looks over at Marisol.png S2E16 Marisol looking bored in her cage.png S2E16 Star Butterfly says 'sup' to Marisol.png S2E16 Marisol nodding back to Star Butterfly.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick drawing a vector grid.png S2E16 Star Butterfly bored of her class.png S2E16 Marisol lying bored in her cage.png S2E16 Star Butterfly sympathizing with Marisol.png S2E16 Star Butterfly falling out of her chair.png S2E16 Star Butterfly approaches Marisol's cage.png S2E16 Star Butterfly picking up Marisol.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick looking back at Star Butterfly.png S2E16 Star Butterfly 'fly free, little Marisol!'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly tosses Marisol at the window.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick gasping in shock.png S2E16 Skullnick's students looking at Star Butterfly.png S2E16 Star Butterfly opens window for Marisol.png S2E16 Star Butterfly tells Marisol to be free.png S2E16 Marisol jumping out the classrom window.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick 'why did you do that?'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly 'because she was bored!'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly 'we're all bored!'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly pointing at Hope and Chelsea.png S2E16 Star Butterfly points at Ferguson and Francis.png S2E16 Star Butterfly pointing at Marco Diaz.png S2E16 Marco Diaz 'don't drag me into this'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly 'bored out of his mind'.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick enraged at Star Butterfly.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick sentences Star to detention.png S2E16 Skullnick commands Marco to retrieve Marisol.png S2E16 Marco Diaz upset at Star Butterfly.png S2E16 Star Butterfly crying out for freedom.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick drags Star to detention.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick tosses Star in detention.png S2E16 Star Butterfly growling and drooling.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick 'think about what you did'.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick closes the detention room door.png S2E16 Star Butterfly clawing at the door.png S2E16 Star Butterfly trying to open the door.png S2E16 Star Butterfly in quiet rage.png S2E16 Star Butterfly meets the detention kids.png S2E16 Serge picking his scabs.png S2E16 Ingrid pulls her teddy bear's arm off.png S2E16 Toby waking up from his nap.png S2E16 Star Butterfly frustrated with cages.png S2E16 Star Butterfly 'I won't be caged'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly creates an escape window.png S2E16 Star Butterfly climbs out the window.png S2E16 Janna 'you were elected mayor of detention'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly looks confused at Janna.png S2E16 Janna holding up a piece of paper.png S2E16 Paper showing 'mayor election results'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly 'but I just got here'.png S2E16 Janna 'no, no, I get it, it's cool'.png S2E16 Janna addresses the other detention kids.png S2E16 Janna announcing 'the mayor is busy'.png S2E16 Janna 'go back to our previous system'.png S2E16 Janna flipping a desk.png S2E16 Star picks up the election results paper.png S2E16 Star reads the election results paper.png S2E16 Star Butterfly 'this is fake'.png S2E16 Janna 'every election is fake'.png S2E16 Star 'what does the mayor of detention even do?'.png S2E16 Janna hands Star a list of requests.png S2E16 Janna pins 'Mayor' badge to Star's blouse.png S2E16 Star Butterfly looks down at her badge.png S2E16 Star Butterfly reading list of requests.png S2E16 Star Butterfly's list of mayoral requests.png S2E16 Star Butterfly 'let's get this over with'.png S2E16 Star picks gum off bottom of desk.png S2E16 Star tosses chewed gum into Serge's mouth.png S2E16 Star Butterfly giving Janna an arm tattoo.png S2E16 Janna with an arm of tattoos.png S2E16 Star Butterfly spins Serge around.png S2E16 Star grabs comb out of Serge's back pocket.png S2E16 Star Butterfly giving comb to Ingrid.png S2E16 Ingrid speaking in German.png S2E16 Ingrid threatening her teddy bear.png S2E16 Close-up on Ingrid's teddy bear.png S2E16 Star Butterfly crumpling her list of requests.png S2E16 Star Butterfly dusting her hands.png S2E16 Star Butterfly hears Toby crying.png S2E16 Toby starts crying.png S2E16 Star Butterfly 'what's up with waterworks'.png S2E16 Janna 'oh, that's Toby'.png S2E16 Janna 'he didn't get his request in on time'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly groaning with frustration.png S2E16 Star agrees to fulfill one last request.png S2E16 Star Butterfly asks Toby what his request is.png S2E16 Toby pushes his wheelchair toward the door.png S2E16 Star and detention kids gather at the door.png S2E16 Toby explaining to Star Butterfly.png S2E16 Toby holding a stolen TV remote.png S2E16 Toby holding dead remote batteries.png S2E16 Star Butterfly looking at Toby's batteries.png S2E16 Serge wants to watch wrestling.png S2E16 Ingrid wants to watch wrestling.png S2E16 Janna 'where are we gonna get fresh batteries'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly hears Oskar Greason's keytar.png S2E16 Star Butterfly and Janna looking outside.png S2E16 Oskar Greason in the school parking lot.png S2E16 Oskar Greason playing his keytar.png S2E16 Janna 'I like your style'.png S2E16 Janna offering a fist bump to Star Butterfly.png S2E16 Star Butterfly puts her hand on Janna's fist.png S2E16 Marco Diaz looks inside a drain pipe.png S2E16 Marisol inside the drain pipe.png S2E16 Marco Diaz 'fine, I'm coming in'.png S2E16 Marco Diaz reaching into the drain pipe.png S2E16 Marco Diaz unable to reach Marisol.png S2E16 Marco Diaz gets his arm stuck in drain pipe.png S2E16 Marco Diaz trying to get his arm unstuck.png S2E16 Marco Diaz in an embarrassing position.png S2E16 Marco looks Jackie Lynn Thomas approaching.png S2E16 Jackie Lynn Thomas walking up to Marco.png S2E16 Jackie Lynn Thomas staring at stuck Marco.png S2E16 Jackie 'do you need some help?'.png S2E16 Marco tries to look cool in front of Jackie.png S2E16 Janna's detention-escaping plans.png S2E16 Janna pointing at parking lot in her plans.png S2E16 Janna points at Miss Skullnick in her plans.png S2E16 Janitor kicks over 'Wet Floor' sign.png S2E16 Janitor standing in the Fall Hall.png S2E16 Hope slips on the janitor's wet floor.png S2E16 Justin slips on the janitor's wet floor.png S2E16 Chelsea slips on the janitor's wet floor.png S2E16 Janitor jotting tallies in his notepad.png S2E16 Star and Janna sneak through the Fall Hall.png S2E16 The Echo Creek Academy band marching.png S2E16 Star and Janna blend into band practice.png S2E16 Star and Janna behind Miss Skullnick.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick eating a celery stalk.png S2E16 Star Butterfly has an idea.png S2E16 Star casting Shimmering Destructo Cannon.png S2E16 Star Butterfly creates a poof of magic smoke.png S2E16 Star holding a bazooka and missile launcher.png S2E16 Janna 'how about we call that Plan B?'.png S2E16 Janna taking off her backpack.png S2E16 Janna takes out can of potato chips.png S2E16 Star Butterfly likes Janna's plan.png S2E16 Star Butterfly 'I don't get it'.png S2E16 Janna opens the can of potato chips.png S2E16 Janna takes out a green snake.png S2E16 Green snake in Janna's hand.png S2E16 Star Butterfly thinks the snake is cute.png S2E16 Star sets potato chips next to Miss Skullnick.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick notices can of potato chips.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick tosses her celery away.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick picks up potato chips.png S2E16 Star Butterfly and Janna smiling.png S2E16 Skullnick stops herself from opening the chips.png S2E16 Star and Janna look up at Miss Skullnick worried.png S2E16 Star and Janna hear their plan about to work.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick 'who are you kidding, Margaret?'.png S2E16 Star and Janna disappointed that their plan failed.png S2E16 Star and Janna listening to Miss Skullnick.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick pops the potato chip can open.png S2E16 Star and Janna worried they've been caught.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick notices a commotion.png S2E16 Star and Janna look in Skullnick's direction.png S2E16 Echo Creek Academy students gathered in a group.png S2E16 Echo Creek Academy students take photos of Marco.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick 'they better not be having fun'.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick approaches site of the commotion.png S2E16 Star and Janna approaching Oskar Greason.png S2E16 Star Butterfly 'let me do the talking'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly talking to Oskar Greason.png S2E16 Star Butterfly's eyes widening at Oskar.png S2E16 Oskar Greason flicking his hair.png S2E16 Star Butterfly falls into a lovesick trance.png S2E16 Janna tries to get Star to snap out of it.png S2E16 Star Butterfly babbling incoherently at Oskar.png S2E16 Janna yelling at Star Butterfly.png S2E16 Janna asks Oskar Greason for batteries.png S2E16 Oskar Greason 'there is no cause worthier'.png S2E16 Oskar Greason's Wrestle-Rama T-shirt.png S2E16 Janna 'I'll just take those batteries'.png S2E16 Oskar Greason 'I have a spare set of batteries'.png S2E16 Oskar Greason opening his car trunk.png S2E16 Janna and Oskar look in Oskar's car trunk.png S2E16 Oskar Greason's dozens of keytars.png S2E16 Star Butterfly snaps out of her trance.png S2E16 Star Butterfly 'nailed it'.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick 'I hope you didn't hurt'.png S2E16 Marco Diaz 'no, I'm fine, thanks'.png S2E16 Firefighters arrive on the scene.png S2E16 Female firefighter 'it's probably him'.png S2E16 Female firefighter taking out electric saw.png S2E16 Female firefighter sawing the drain pipe.png S2E16 Marco Diaz pleased to be free.png S2E16 Marco Diaz with arm stuck in sawed-off pipe.png S2E16 Marco Diaz falling flat on his face.png S2E16 Male firefighter taking picture of Marco.png S2E16 Marisol pops out of the drain pipe.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick happy to see Marisol.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick picking up Marisol.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick kissing Marisol.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick checking her watch.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick baby-talking to Marisol.png S2E16 Star listening to Oskar Greason's story.png S2E16 Oskar Greason 'I got it near that library'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly 'that is such a great story'.png S2E16 Janna getting more and more frustrated.png S2E16 Janna looking at her smartphone.png S2E16 Janna's smartphone reads 1256.png S2E16 Janna showing Star Butterfly the time.png S2E16 Star Butterfly looking for Oskar's spare batteries.png S2E16 Star Butterfly testing Oskar Greason's keytars.png S2E16 Star Butterfly successfully finds the batteries.png S2E16 Star Butterfly takes batteries out of keytar.png S2E16 Star and Janna race back to detention.png S2E16 Oskar Greason 'no problem'.png S2E16 Oskar goes back to playing his keytar.png S2E16 Star and Janna running back to detention hall.png S2E16 Star tells Janna to get on janitor's cart.png S2E16 Star casting Porcupine Beast Transformation.png S2E16 Poof of blue light, purple smoke, and hearts.png S2E16 Star and Janna on a porcupine beast.png S2E16 Star and Janna riding a porcupine beast.png S2E16 Star and Janna ride porcupine beast through the halls.png S2E16 Echo Creek Academy cheerleaders walking together.png S2E16 Porcupine beast galloping toward cheerleaders.png S2E16 Porcupine beast gallops under cheerleader pyramid.png S2E16 Cheerleaders walking while in pyramid formation.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick walking while doting on Marisol.png S2E16 Boy student looking at the clouds.png S2E16 Girl student screams at the porcupine beast.png S2E16 Boy student imitates girlfriend's scream.png S2E16 Porcupine beast gallops through the Fall Hall.png S2E16 Fallen students scream at the porcupine beast.png S2E16 Janna having fun on the porcupine beast.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick enters the detention hall.png S2E16 Echo Creek Academy band marches in beast's path.png S2E16 Star Butterfly casting Radiant Rainbow Bridge.png S2E16 Radiant Rainbow Bridge.png S2E16 Porcupine beast jumps off end of rainbow bridge.png S2E16 Star's porcupine sails through the air.png S2E16 Porcupine beast screeching to a stop.png S2E16 Star and Janna get off the porcupine beast.png S2E16 Miss Skull enters detention hall with Marisol.png S2E16 Doors slam open with pink puff of smoke.png S2E16 Star and Janna run through the pink smoke.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick walks by the school trophy case.png S2E16 Star and Janna running back to detention.png S2E16 Close-up on Miss Skullnick's feet.png S2E16 Close-up on Star and Janna's feet.png S2E16 Star and Janna rounding the corner.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick rounding the corner.png S2E16 Star and Janna started to see Miss Skullnick.png S2E16 Star and Janna hide from Miss Skullnick.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick continues doting on Marisol.png S2E16 Star and Janna see Miss Skullnick closing in.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick offering chips to Marisol.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick popping the can lid again.png S2E16 Snake pops out of Skullnick's can of chips.png S2E16 Snake lands on Miss Skullnick's nose.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick screaming with fear.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick runs away from the snake.png S2E16 Star and Janna hurrying back to detention.png S2E16 Star and Janna pick up Marisol and snake.png S2E16 Star and Janna make it back to detention.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick enters detention room in armor.png S2E16 Star Butterfly holding Marisol.png S2E16 Marisol in Star Butterfly's hands.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick happy that Marisol is okay.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick showers Marisol with kisses.png S2E16 Star Butterfly 'we can leave detention'.png S2E16 Skullnick refuses to let detention kids leave.png S2E16 Miss Skullnick closes the detention door again.png S2E16 Ingrid picks up Miss Skullnick's battle axe.png S2E16 Another close-up on Ingrid's teddy bear.png S2E16 Toby puts new batteries in the remote.png S2E16 Toby pressing the remote's power button.png S2E16 Wrestling playing on the television.png S2E16 Junior Mustache on the ring ropes.png S2E16 Junior Mustache slams into Sterling Stallion.png S2E16 Wrestling referee counts out Junior Mustache.png S2E16 Serge, Ingrid, and Toby cheering.png S2E16 Janna 'you are free to go'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly shaking Janna's fist again.png S2E16 Janna walking away from Star Butterfly.png S2E16 Star Butterfly having second thoughts.png S2E16 Ingrid and Toby watching TV wrestling.png S2E16 Serge, Star, and Janna watch TV wrestling.png S2E16 Janna 'you don't have to wear that'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly 'but if I take it off'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly holding a Deputy Mayor badge.png S2E16 Close-up on Deputy Mayor badge.png S2E16 Janna puts on her Deputy Mayor badge.png S2E16 Star and Janna smiling at each other.png S2E16 Star Butterfly 'rip his head off!'.png S2E16 Janna 'tear him apart!'.png Концепт-арты SVTFE Prop Concept - Bazooka.jpg Girls Day Out concept 1.jpg Прочее Girls' Day Out poster.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона